· ᴛʜᴇ ᴡᴏʀʟᴅ ᴍᴏᴠɪᴇ: ᴛʜᴇ ғɪʀsᴛ ᴘᴀʀᴛ ·
by PopSugarEmmetBrickowski
Summary: hugє spσσf/crσssσvєr pαrσdч σf tlm, mσstlч cσmputєr αnímαtєd. *An interactive Hunger Games* / plσt: αn αdvєnturσus tєєnαgєr, thσught tσ вє thє prσphєsíєd αs "spєcíαl", ís rєcruítєd tσ jσín α survívαl tσ stσp єggmαn frσm crєαtíng α wσrldwídє hungєr gαmєs íntσ hσmєstєαd ll [rєfєrєncє tσ pαssєngєrs 2016] (í dσn't σwn αnчthíng! í'm αddíng α lσt σf stuff thαt nєєds tσ вє ín hєrє)


Author's Note: Im just going ahead through my imagination with the trailer. the imagination for it, grew even bigger everytime I think about. Especially for the Second Part (as if i get to finish The First Part). I can't really talk about The Second Part yet until I'm finished with The First Part.

* * *

.

 _The World Movie: The First Part (Trailer)_

.

.

Note: Please note that this whole parody is set back towards the end of the Year 2015 & 2016.

.

.

 **~ ('Ursine Vulpine - Ark Ascending' [34 seconds]) ~**

.

 ** _From the treaty of the Treason:_**

 ** _In Penance for their uprising, Every fictional characters, a Male and Female in all ages should be put to sleep in their fictional world._**

 ** _These Fictionals shall be delivered to the Planet thats is called 'Homestead ll'. Where they will wake up in a random area, an hour later with their tracker already put in their forearm. This is where they have to survive to get back into their fictional world._**

 ** _Henceforth and Forevermore til the Piece of Resistance is found & it destroys the most Powerful Weapon, this 78th annual Hunger Games Event in Homestead ll shall continue on without President Snow.. and Coin._**

.

 ** _~ (song ends) ~_**

 ** _..._**

Young Island girl walked up in front of King & Queen's loyal chairs, all their was in front of her is about dozen of stairs & an crowd of people ready for her to say something.

"..Hello. I am Moana of Motunui. Well, I'm just going to come out right out with this. Star, your highness, your copied kingdom and-" -Moana

"Well you didn't have to be nervous for your speech, Moana. I get nervous too sometimes. But I'd just let the speech out." -Star

"but I'm not nervous, Star." -Moana

"Oh. You're just like me then, not nervous and all?" -Star

"Yeah, but Older." -Moana

 **~ ("Stay Alive" by Hidden Citizens [feat. REMMI] *2:01*) ~**

( Yeah I'm gonna Stay Alive... )

[From the creator who worked on International Hunger Games on Instagram, doanmit3]

"Citizens of Mewni, which will now include: Super Mario, Princess Merida, Ariel, Silver the Hedgehog, Buzz Lightyear of Star Command.." -Katniss

"Hello." -Buzz

"George & Harold, Michelangelo and The Tune Squad. We have all learn that Dr. Robotnik plans to wipe out all of our lives in one hit. He would be the only one going home." -Katniss

( Stay Alive... )

Crowd gasps.

"LETS REBEL!" someone shouted.

"Well there is Hope, The Special is here to rebel." -Katniss

Moana seemed tense, after the crowd looked at her, including Star & Katniss.

"Great. Some rebellion. In that case Katniss mentioned that, I am going to do it." Moana

The crowd cheers in a rebel style.

 _( Yeah I'm gonna Stay Alive )_

[In 2022..]

.

Drifting an blue cart left hardly in slow motion. Moana barely has a reaction during whatever was happening right now with The Blue Fur beside her, she was tense about it.

.

[The Fate of Everyone..]

.

Nebula screams angry as she was shooting (Guardians of the Galaxy Ship weaponed) machined gun some sort at the Blue Fur as it was dodging (pulls out a golden ring).

.

[will change when they..]

.

Moana was pounced by some monster trying to claw her face out. Moana barely struggles, she had her boat steer where she isn't getting her face ripped.

.

[stop the games once and for all]

.

The entire escape gladder explodes as Moana, Katniss & The Blue Fur are falling down towards the Steamed River. Moana had reached her hand out to grab on to The Blue Fur's hand. Luckily an flying mobile got Moana, Hedgehog & Katniss from falling.

"Thank goodness you darlings are okay."

"Moana, I would like you to meet Rouge. We work together." -Hedgehog

"What do you like to do as an hobby?" Moana asked.

"I steal jewels all over the world, Darling. and Chaos Emeralds if the blue fur has them." -Rouge

Rouge continues flying the mobile.

 **[*0:34*]**

 _( I'll do whatever need to do what I have to Survive.. I do what I need to what I have to. Well, you can try to be Cilvilized.. )_

.

°°°·.°·..·°¯°·._.· **ᴛʜᴇ ᴡᴏʀʟᴅ ᴍᴏᴠɪᴇ ᴛʜᴇ ғɪʀsᴛ ᴘᴀʀᴛ** ·._.·°¯°·.·° .·°°°

.

 _( But I'm gonna Stay Alive.. Yeah I'm gonna Stay Alive... )_

 **(Song ends for now)**

An interactive holographic begin to speak to Moana in a calm friendly feminine voice.

"Welcome to the 78th annual Hunger Games."

Meanwhile while an Holographic artifcial intelligence speaks to Moana, Moana looks straight ahead at The Statue of Liberty, unconcerned on where she is right now. Later she travels through an Construction site, unprepared, but she scans her eyes over the place though. Her hands feels through one of the construction site vehicles' door. Moana seems to not know what they are.. its so new to her.

"Your objective throughout your survival is to find an Extraordinary Piece hidden only in one area around the World. Underground. If found, try and survive as long as you can. And destroy the most powerful weapon. Or you may be not able to go back to your fictional world. In every event, this will cost you your life. Please note that this may take more than a year to find this piece or destroying the weapon. Happy Hunger Games. May the Odds be Ever in Your Favor. "

When an interactive holographic artifcial intelligence is done speaking, Moana had reached to the Relic, noticing someone's swooshing near by.

"That's not normal..." Moana had her boat steer ready to swing whatever's there. She scanned the bottom of the hill on the relic, keeping an eye out to attack.

"Show yourself!" Moana shouted in defense.

Then.. a swoosh happened again and it stopped in the middle of the relic. Revealing the Blue Fur. Moana seems to froze on the spot. Now unalerted by the blue fur's appearance. She seems to not seen his kind of species before.

.

 **Auli'i Cravalho**

 **Mike Pollock**

 **Steven Page (BalenaProductions) [Youtuber]**

 **Karen Strassman**

 **with Karen Gillan**

 **and Jennifer Lawrence**

.

The Blue Fur aggressively turned away and walked away. He Felt uncomfortable with Moana staring at him.

"Wait what? No, no, wait! Little guy!" Moana now realizes, puts down her boat stear and slid down the relic hill.

 _( Does the Wolf Apologize..? )_

.

.


End file.
